


Real Kissing (A Conversation Overheard)

by emeraldswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Sex, Underage Kissing, seriously this is cute and sweet and not naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/pseuds/emeraldswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Takes place just after Halloween during season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Kissing (A Conversation Overheard)

***

"Is it supposed to be like that?"

"Is what supposed to be like what, Nibblet?"

"All tongue and spit and grabby, pinchy hands?"

"He _kissed_ you? You let that buggering idiot _touch_ you?"

"I didn't know he was a vampire, okay?"

"That is not the point! You . . . you have to be more picky, Bit! Can't let every bloke giving you googly eyes and pretty lines have a go at you. 'Specially buggering idiots like that one tonight."

"But . . . was it . . . the kissing . . . is kissing supposed to be gross?"

" Uh, no. Didn't I just tell you - twice - that he was a buggering idiot?"

"So I did something wrong?"

" **What**? Are you even listening to me?"

"But you said it wasn't supposed to be gross, and -"

"Oh, bloody hell!"

 

Anya smiled happily when she realized Spike was kissing Dawn. Kissing her good and hard from the sound of it. Every girl deserved a good toe curling kiss to kick start her love life, and Anya had a feeling Spike could make toes curl real well. He didn't love Dawn, though. Not like _that_. His heart belonged to Buffy, at least for the moment. Anyone with eyes and an open mind could see that, even if his actions were a little misguided most of the time. Anya would have to beat him up if he made Dawnie cry, though, sweet as his gesture was. She'd use her bat, even. But . . . still. Dawn deserved this after what that little vampire brat did to her. 

"Wow."

"That, Nibblet, is what a kiss is supposed to feel like. Don't settle for anything less."

" _Wow_."

Anya grinned. She'd let the others know Dawn was outside in the backyard and was fine, that she hadn't run off again. And she wouldn't mention a thing about the kissing. Even if it was a toe curler.

**Author's Note:**

> And come on. Who wouldn't want Spike to be their first REAL kiss? I mean, really. 
> 
> Not mine. More's the pity.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
